The present invention relates to sun blocking preparations and methods therefor, for application on the skin of animals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a substantially inorganic preparation for the application on the skin of animals.
Sun blocking formulations, typically known as sunscreens, are prepared from a variety of materials. All sunscreens, to date, have been made from a combination of organic and inorganic compounds. The organic compounds are primarily transport and skin treatment media for the inorganic compounds, but may include ultraviolet absorbing organic compounds. The primary inorganic compound used in sunscreens is titanium dioxide in its most common form rutile.
Because sunscreens are primarily used on humans, these are formulated to be clear or nearly invisible. In order to accomplish this goal, the concentration of the inorganic portion necessarily must be low.
Because of the low concentration of inorganic materials, and high concentration or water soluble, or partially water soluble, organic compounds, these sunscreens require frequent reapplication. Moreover, these formulation are designed to let varying portions of the ultraviolet light through in order to allow the wearer to gains an cosmetically acceptable xe2x80x9ctanxe2x80x9d.
Thus, it is obvious that there is a need for a sunscreen that does not require frequent reapplication and has a greatly reduced water solubility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inorganic sunscreen that is long lasting and, therefore, requires fewer application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sunscreen that comprises a combination of titanium dioxide and zinc oxide being present in a weight ratio of from about 10:1 to 1:10 and the total of said titanium dioxide and zinc oxide comprises greater than 60% by weight of the total composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition as above wherein the total of said titanium dioxide and zinc oxide comprises greater than 75% by weight of the total composition.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a composition as above wherein the total of said titanium dioxide and zinc oxide comprises greater than 90% by weight of the total composition.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a composition as above wherein the total of said titanium dioxide and zinc oxide comprises 100% by weight of the total composition.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a composition as above wherein the weight ratio ranges from about 5:1 to 1:5.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a composition as above wherein the weight ratio ranges from about 2:1 to 1:2.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition as above wherein the weight ratio ranges from about 1:1 to 1:1.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.